Vikingos del siglo XXI
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la apacible sala de reuniones se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre los tres escandinavos, en dónde los insultos volaron a la vez que los puños y las patadas. Nadie se atrevió a entrar; al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía ser lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse en medio de una pelea vikinga?


Hola ~ Estoy en proceso de actualizar _"Perversiones Nórdicas_", lo juro...Perdonadme D:

Bueno, vengo con esto, a ver qué os parece...

- Parejas: No hay...Bueno,mención al SuFin,pero esto es puramente "amor" fraternal.

- Género: Familia / Brutalidad fraternal...

- Advertencia: ...cuando los vikingos se cabrean, vuelan puños.

**Disclaimer! Los personajes utilizados son APH Noruega, APH Suecia, APH Dinamarca y APH Finlandia, y NO me pertenecen. **

* * *

Hoy tenía la mirada algo cansada. La sonrisa resplandeciente, como siempre, pero los ojos algo apagados. Como si el sueño no hubiese llegado a la cabeza danesa la noche anterior. Como si la luz de la mañana le hubiese sorprendido en media jornada de descanso.

Su voz tampoco sonaba igual. Ese acento que patinaba entre las palabras, hoy tenía un deje más quedo. Los grandes gritos y gesticulaciones se habían visto reducidos con creces, aunque de vez en cuando aún le quedaban fuerzas para soltar barbaridades vociferando.

Su atuendo impecable, eso no se lo negaría nadie. La corbata en su sitio, esperando ser tironeada por cierto noruego en caso de emergencia. Los puños de la camisa bien abrochados, la americana sin una mota de polvo y los pantalones faltos de arrugas. Ni siquiera el pelo, desafiante nato de la gravedad, se veía fuera de cuadro. En resumen, Dinamarca parecía una postal bonita, pero descolorida. Un contraste de imagen y acción que descolocaban. Parecía el mismo de siempre, pero hoy no lo era.

Y el mundo no se dio cuenta.

Al resto de países le pasaron desapercibidos los detalles. No se fijaron en el entrecejo fruncido cuando tuvo que sentarse en la reunión al lado de la claridad de las ventanas. Nadie reparó en que se le caía la sonrisa cada vez que dejaba de hablar con alguien. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba mantener los azulados ojos abiertos. Y cuando la reunión concluyó, nadie notó extraño el hecho de que el nórdico se quedase en la gran sala de conferencias solo, ordenando papeles.

_Dinamarca era un estupendo actor_.

O eso creía él.

Como caída de algún cielo (o tal vez escaló del mismo infierno), la manaza de su hermano sueco se posó con fuerza en su hombro. El danés alzó la vista de sus papeles, encontrando, no sólo a Suecia, sino también a Noruega a su lado. Ambos países nórdicos le escudriñaban de aquella forma medio muerta y falta de emoción. Se sacudió la mano ajena y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Hej! Hoy nos han sentado apartados, ¿eh? - comentó ridículamente, como intentando desviar la atención de aquellos ojos que le juzgaban.

No obtuvo respuesta verbal de ninguno de sus hermanos. En vez de eso, el noruego se sentó en la silla vacía de su derecha, mientras Berwald se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa a su izquierda. Estaba acorralado. Søren miró a uno, luego al otro, confundido.

- Eh...Juro que, sea lo que sea, no he sido yo -se atrevió a confesar. Si lo que le esperaba era una paliza de parte de estos dos por algún error que él no recordaba, lo mejor era defenderse desde un buen principio.

Nikkolai negó despacio con la cabeza, en silencio. Para sorpresa del danés, fue Suecia el primero en hablar.

- Nos h'mos dado cuenta -le dijo, con un tono que rozaba la acusación directa.

- Y a nosotros no nos mientas -agregó Nikkolai, mirando aburrido las hojas llenas de gráficos.

Søren se hizo el desentendido, sonriendo de lado y con la mirada curiosa.

- ¿Cuenta de qué? ¿De lo guapo que me veo? Porque ciertamente hoy me he levantado con un aire de intelectual que me queda...- no logró concluir la frase, que la rápida mano noruega ya había impactado levemente contra la nuca dinamarquesa. Una sonora colleja para acallar el parloteo superfluo. Concisa y directa.

- ¡Norge! -protestó de inmediato, pasando la mano por la adolorida zona. El interpelado ni se inmutó.

- ¿Acaso no duermes? -preguntó de forma directa el noruego, dejando de lado cualquier formalidad estúpida.

Dinamarca pestañeó sorprendido y luego sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que duermo -aseguró con entusiasmo. Y luego su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa-. Aunque si me lo pides tu, me puedo pasar la noche en guardia, ¿entiendes?

Ahora el manotazo le llegó desde el franco izquierdo. Suecia. Un golpe seco que le atontó otra vez las neuronas y lo dejó desquiciado. Søren se levantó como movido por un resorte, el puño ya en alto y listo para descargarlo contra su hermano. Pero se detuvo. Paró en seco al ver que, tanto la expresión como la posición corporal de Berwald era relajada. Ni un músculo se movió para intentar cubrirse del posible puñetazo que podía acabar estrellando contra su cara.

Así no, pensó Dinamarca, si no se defiende, ¿dónde está la gracia?

- Siéntate -le mandó el que iba a ser agredido. Luego añadió, con un tono más bajo-. 'stamos pre'cupad's.

La afirmación llegó hasta el mayor con lentitud, pero le cayó cómo un verdadero golpe en el estómago. Una fugaz mueca pintó su rostro antes de caer pesadamente sobre su asiento otra vez. Tragó saliva y dejó de lado sus inútiles intentos de fingir delante de los escandinavos. Demasiados siglos juntos; le conocían hasta las pestañas.

Un silencio incómodo se propagó entonces por la estancia. El noruego mantenía la mirada vacía orientada hacia el gran ventanal que tenían enfrente. El danés tenía la expresión de un niño enfadado, como si alguien le hubiese atrapado haciendo algo que no debería. Jugaba con un bolígrafo en sus manos y apretaba la mandíbula. Suecia tenía los ojos fijos en los dedos de su hermano. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a decir nada. ¿Demasiado incómodos?

La poca paciencia de Nikkolai pudo con la incomodidad y mató de golpe la tirantez del momento. Puso su mano sobre las de Søren para que dejase de molestar con el bolígrafo y prestase atención. Le taladró con la mirada hasta que su amigo se sintió intimidado. Y creedme, Noruega sabe intimidar muy bien.

- Uno no se queda callado cuando su hermano le dice que está preocupado -le dijo con dureza-. Al menos podrías tener la decencia de justificarte.

Sin que el danés lo notase, Berwald le hizo un gesto mudo al noruego. Algo así como una mirada que decía _"No te pases"_. Una mirada que se perdió en el intento, porque el acusado la ignoró.

Mientras tanto, Dinamarca abrió la boca para protestar, pero sólo le salió la indignación en los ojos. Tragó saliva y acordó consigo mismo cerrarse en banda. Se desperezó y luego se encogió de hombros.

- No he dormido bien últimamente -reconoció con despreocupación-. Nada más, Norge. No sé que os ha dado -dijo mirando, ahora a uno, ahora al otro. La sonrisa le volvió al rostro y también la risa floja-. Aw, estabais preocupados por el hermano mayor, qué tiernos ~

La broma se quedó flotando en el aire, la risa tonta del dinamarqués acompañándola. Los otros dos nórdicos no variaron demasiado sus expresiones. Bueno, Noruega estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero la mirada severa del sueco esta vez sí que le detuvo. Otra vez reinó el silencio.

Sintiéndose molesto, tanto por el trato que estaba recibiendo como por el hecho de que sus mentiras no se las tragaba nadie, Søren retiró su silla y se puso en pie, con la gran sonrisa aún en los labios.

- Bueno -dijo con entusiasmo-, ¿ahora estáis más tranquilos, hermanitos? -soltó una corta carcajada-. ¿Alguno se apunta a unas cervezas? Esta reunión me ha dado sed.

Y, sin realmente esperar respuesta como el Dinamarca normal y corriente hubiese hecho, dio media vuelta para marcharse. Sus papeles aún en la mesa, su abrigo colgado en el respaldo de la silla y el enojo en el pecho de Suecia y Noruega. Simplemente se iba. Despreocupadamente.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

El danés notó una mano firme retenerlo por el hombro y, en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, un puñetazo le cruzó la mandíbula y lo tiró hacia atrás con fuerza. Antes de reaccionar, escuchó un gruñido del sueco y un insulto pronunciado en nynorsk. A Søren no le hizo falta mirar a la cara a su agresor. Conocía muy bien esos puños.

- Norge -dijo despacio, la sonrisa todavía en la cara, como cosida allí-. Eso no ha sido muy bonito de tu parte.

El interpelado lo miró aparentemente apático, pero tenía ese brillo en los ojos que indicaba lo mucho que quería volver a partirle la cara. Suecia le sujetaba por un brazo para evitar que el incidente se volviese a repetir. Era curiosa, la escena. El noruego perdiendo los papeles. En otra situación, los tres nórdicos se hubiesen reído de todo aquel drama teatral. Ahora no. Y menos con el siguiente movimiento danés.

Como en un arrebato de locura, se acercó a Nikkolai con lentitud, mirando hacia otro lado. Berwald le advirtió que se quedase quieto, a sabiendas de que aquello podía terminar mal. ¡Y qué bien encaminado iba! El menor de los nórdicos forcejeó para soltarse y, en su descuido, no vio el puño danés volar hasta su persona. El estremecedor sonido del impacto resonó por la sala en calma. Fueron dos segundos. Un golpe que desencadenó una tormenta.

Sin esperar siquiera la reacción noruega, ahora fue el sueco el que saltó de su sitio, ya no para golpear al mayor de los tres hermanos, sino para literalmente abalanzarse y tirarlo al suelo. Ambos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente, tirando algunas sillas a su paso y rompiendo lo que parecía ser un jarrón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la apacible sala de reuniones se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre los tres ex-vikingos, en dónde los insultos volaron a la vez que los puños y las patadas.

Las pocas naciones que quedaban en el edificio se acercaban extrañadas ante el ajetreo que se oía salir de la estancia, pero no se atrevieron a entrar. No cuando escucharon que las palabras que se rugían más que gritaban allí dentro tenían un especial matiz violento. Eso, y el reconocer las voces que armaban tal escándalo. Nadie era lo suficientemente idiota como para querer meterse en medio de una pelea de vikingos. Porque digan lo que digan, a esos tres aún les quedaba la vena sangrienta en el alma.

.

.

- Pedazo de imbécil.

- Mm, me has sacado una muela.

- Calla, D'nmark.

- _Nej!_

- ¿Acaso quieres otra ronda?

Con la pregunta llegó el silencio marcando la obviedad de la respuesta. El sonido de los botecitos de alcohol y las manos revolviendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios se escuchaba en el lavabo. Sentado en el borde de la bañera, Suecia intentaba vendarse la muñeca que su bruto hermano danés le había doblado en un golpe. Apoyado contra el lavamanos, Noruega se miraba al espejo, en un intento de ver si era capaz de desinfectar él mismo el labio partido y el ojo medio inflado. Y finalmente, sentado en el suelo, Dinamarca se colocaba con poca gracia una venda en la cabeza, que sólo hacía minutos que había dejado de sangrar. La cosa se ponía difícil; tenía dos dedos rotos, gentileza de Nikkolai.

Los tres escandinavos tenían cortes y moretones por todos lados. Pero el enojo, la rabia y la tensión se disipaba como niebla al mediodía. Casi no les quedaban fuerzas para tratarse mal entre ellos.

- Nos van a costar caras las reparaciones de la sala que destruimos -comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Dinamarca.

- Hm.

- _Ja._

Volvió el silencio. Dándose por vencido, el noruego dejó estar el estúpido labio roto y se puso una bolsa de hielo en el ojo. Fue a caer sentado junto al danés. Un pesado suspiró se escapó de los labios suecos, antes de sentarse frente a los otros dos. Se miraron unos instantes.

- Heh...

- No empieces.

- Hehe...

- D'nmark...

- _¡Prfff...!_ -demasiado tarde. La carcajada le salió de dentro, incontenible, contagiosa. Una risotada nerviosa y molesta, un verdadero escándalo. Se llevó las manos al estómago e inundó el anterior silencio con su vozarrón.

Sin poder evitarlo, tanto Berwald como Nikkolai acabaron sumándose, a su manera, a aquella estrepitosa forma de sacarse la resta de nervios de encima. Suecia se cubrió la boca en un intento de ahogar la risa, mientras el noruego acabó enterrando la cara en el hombro de Søren para ver si lograba para de reírse.

El mayor señaló al más pequeño de los nórdicos, mientras intentaba articular entre las carcajadas.

- ¡Tu...hehe...Terminaste dándole un bofetón a Sverige! -gritó entre risas, faltándole el aire-. ¡Y estabais del mismo bando!

La frase le hizo ganarse un golpecito en el hombro, pero provocó que finalmente el sueco soltara la risotada que tenía contenida.

- ¿Y tu que? -preguntó Noruega, intentando contenerse-. Te tropezaste con tus propios pies y aterrizaste en una mesa.

Ante el recuerdo, al danés casi se le caían las lágrimas. Los tres luchaban por recuperar el aire e intentar hablar, para sacar a relucir las idioteces que habían hecho en medio de la pelea. Pero el ataque de risa acabó por culpa de la tos que se apoderó de Dinamarca y por unos quejidos provenientes del sueco, que, dolorido por los golpes en las costillas, apenas podía reírse.

- Somos idiotas -dijo muy bajito Nikkolai, más para sí mismo que para los otros.

Ambos asintieron al unísono.

- Pero, ¿a que os lo habéis pasado bien? -preguntó estúpidamente Søren.

Berwald rodó los ojos ante el comentario y se quedó pensativo. Al cabo de unos instantes, le tiró con el rollo de papel higiénico a Dinamarca.

- ¡Eh!

- A'n no nos lo has dich' -lo acusó.

El otro frunció el ceño, sin comprender por un instante.

- Qué te pasaba -aclaró Noruega.

- Oh.

Le observaban expectantes No creían que otro ataque de rabia volviese a aflorar, no ahora que estaba magullado y había sido estampado dos veces contra una mesa por Troll.

- Bueno -comenzó con una media sonrisa-. La verdad es que nada grave -alzó la vista y miró a sus hermanos a destiempo-. Me estaba sintiendo solo allí en mi península.

Noruega frunció el ceño.

- Sve y yo también vivimos en una península -dijo, como si el argumento del mayor no fuese válido.

-_ Ja_, ¡pero estáis juntos! -casi chilló-. Yo estoy allá abajo solo y ni os dignáis a aparecer por mis tierras.

Los dos menores desviaron la vista. Aquello era cierto pero, con sinceridad, apenas podían aguantar a su hermano. Le querían, se preocupaban por él. Pero más de cinco horas seguidas con el danés podía acabar de dos formas: alcohol y pelea o alcohol y vaya a saber Dios qué.

- Island t'mbien est' solo -se atrevió a contrarrestar el sueco, utilizando la misma técnica que el noruego.

Søren bajó los hombros y se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrado, mientras se le escapaba una queja en danés. Parecía realmente molesto ante la incomprensión y medio apatía que presentaban sus hermanos. Les conocía bien; sabía que no se le pueden pedir peras a los olmos. Es decir, no podía pedirles a esos dos que llegasen a sentir y entender los sentimientos de la misma forma que él. Tenían visiones demasiado diferentes.

- Ya lo sé, ¡pero! -dijo, enfatizando la última palabra-. No es lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy allí solo. Solo...

Fue perdiendo voz hasta que se quedó en silencio y desvió los ojos hasta el techo del baño. Mientras tanto, los dos escandinavos se miraron, en comprensión mutua La soledad del Norte. Todos los años alguno la sufría. Era difícil mantener la compostura durante siglos cuando la nieve, el frío y la oscuridad se apoderaban de tu tierra y, por consecuencia, de ellos como naciones personificadas. Y menos siendo alguien como el Reino de Dinamarca, aterrado ya de por sí ante la idea del abandono total y absoluto por parte de los demás.

Con algo de culpa en las pupilas, Suecia carraspeó y esperó que fuese el menor de los norteños el que hablase. Pero éste no parecía muy dispuesto a las palabras. Intercambiaron gestos mínimos entre ellos, como intentando convencer al otro de que le tocaba hablar. Søren no era tan imbécil como lo pintaban y se dio cuenta del pequeño teatro que habían montado sus hermanos. Se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro y suspiró.

- Os perdono -dijo con aires prepotentes.

Se ganó una mala mirada de parte de los otros dos y pudo oír claramente a Noruega murmurar por lo bajo un _"Es tan molesto"_. Sin embargo no le incordió. Sabía que aquellos dos países con la inteligencia emocional equivalente a un alga se sentían algo, aunque fuese muy poquito, mal.

Y, joder, por eso les quería.

.

.

Tino escuchó el tropel de pasos desde el dormitorio. Se levantó con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando cualquier cosa. Además del traqueteo de pasos, también se oían risas y silbidos. De vez en cuando, alguna canción de marinero borracho. Canciones en dónde no escaseaban las palabrotas y las injurias Frunció el ceño. No podía ser. Imposible.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada de golpe, la sonrisa amable desaparecida de su rostro redondo. El espectáculo que encontró en el umbral de la casa, a las cuatro y media de la mañana, era patético: Los tres escandinavos, con sonrisas estúpidas en los labios, moretones y varios vendajes que se notaba que estaban mal colocados. Venían más borrachos que una cuba y le saludaron efusivamente, entre griterío y palabras mal pronunciadas.

El finés parpadeó dos veces para calmarse, intentando no perder los nervios.

- Tenéis tres jodidos segundos para cerrar la boca o juro por los Moomins que os meto mi rifle de la Segunda Guerra Mundial por ahí atrás, ¿se comprende? -les amenazó.

Uno por uno, los ex vikingos asintieron, intentando controlar las risas tontas, y entraron en la casa, dándose algún que otro codazo de vez en cuando y tropezando con sus propios pies. Noruega cayó redondo en el sofá, Dinamarca se acomodó en una silla de la cocina y comenzó a roncar bajito, y finalmente Suecia se colgó de su querido Suomi.

- L' siento -le dijo bajito al oído.

Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

El sueco sonrió, suspirando.

_- Volv'r a ser herm'nos._

* * *

_Gracias por leer, amores. ¿Ya sabéis dónde quiero los tomates? *Pista: En la cesta*_


End file.
